Regular fun
by Lady-Knight-Sam-Carter
Summary: After a tough week, SG1 has a team night. Rated T for safety. Its my first fic! PLEASE REVIEW!


Authors note: Its my first story! Love for feed back! good, bad, or ugly, i wanna know what you think! Thanks to my sister for proof reading for me and providing some of the funny stories.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm not getting paid.

Jack's POV

They had had a tough week. Sam had once again been kidnapped. Daniel had to finesse her release and I (Jack) had nearly messed it up by giving her her weapons back as soon as she "belonged to me" again. I always hate that. Nearly every time Carter gets stolen Daniel gets her back by saying she belongs to me. Sheesh. Can't give a man a break. Every time he does it and we have to explain it to General Hammond he gives me a look like he knows what I'm thinking. Very disconcerting. Any way that was just one out of three missions this week. So I figured since we were given the weekend off we could have a Team Night. Teal'c had mentioned wanting to try bowling any way.

*After their last mission debrief*

Everyone was just sitting in their chairs after their debriefing. I decided to take the opportunity to bring up my idea of a team night. "So guys… how 'bout we all go bowling. Teal'c said he wanted to try it out." Teal'c's only reply was an enthusiastic (or as enthusiastic as Teal'c ever is) "Indeed." Daniel squirmed a bit in his chair "Umm… Jack… I've never been bowling." Rite as Daniel said this Janet walked in. Janet just stopped and looked at Daniel like he was crazy. Sam spoke up then with "Now I'm not quite that bad (while giving Daniel a look that clearly said she thought it was a crime that he had never been bowling), it has been years since I last went bowling." I, apparently being the only one that noticed Janet in the room (and the look she was giving Daniel) decided to clue the others in on her presence. "What do you think Janet? Wanna come? 'Cause we have to go with two people never even going." Every body turned to wait for her reply all in agreement that they were going. Janet pondered a moment. "Well. I don't get off for another twenty minutes and then I have to go home to Cassie. So I guess I'll pass. Thanks for the invite though." Carter spoke up then. "Cassie can come too. We all haven't gotten to spend time together in a while and bowling will be fun. How bout we all meet at my house in an hour and a half, I know where a bowling ally close to it is since I doubt the Col. thought ahead that far." At that statement she gave me an expectant look. I just smile and shrug because as is normal, she's rite. Janet smiles "Alright. I'm sure Cassie will like that." With that they all went their own way to get ready.

Sam's POV

*One hour later*

Ahhh. I love my shower. Nice and hot and wonderful…. Now what? A half hour before everyone gets here. Tea and a book I think... by the fire. When the first knock on the door comes that's what I'm doing, curled on my couch with Sarah Dessen's "Just listen" and a glass of The Republic of Tea's ginger peach tea with 80's music playing lightly in the back round. I call "Come on in. In the living room." I can tell its Jack by the knock. Of course he's the first one here. I keep reading though. I know he won't mind.

Jack's POV

I walk into Sam's house. I immediately notice "Don't worry, Be Happy" playing quietly. When I walk in to the living room I just stare. She looks gorgeous sitting there with her book and tea and the fire reflecting in her hair. She looks like an angel. I wish she could be mine. I walk in and sit down on the other side of the couch. My 'spot' on all our gatherings at her house. She finally looks up at me and smiles and asks if I want some tea while we wait for others. I decline and tell her to continue reading and pull out my Gameboy. She chuckles and goes back to her book.

Sam's POV

I am immediately aware when he walks to the door to the living room. I can feel him staring at me. I still don't look up though. Annabelle had just thrown up at school after her little confrontation and Owen was helping her out. When Jack sat down I look up finally and ask if he wants a glass of tea. I know he'll say no but as corny as it is even in my own mind I want to hear his voice. He says no as I knew he would and pulls his Gameboy out. I chuckle and go back to reading my book. We sit compatibly there on the couch until the next knock come on the door about ten minutes later. I call "Come in. On the couch." Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and Janet all come in. While Daniel is in the hall he calls "Sorry were late. Janet's car wouldn't start so she called me to pick her up…" he stopped when Jack and I came into view.

Daniel's POV

As I'm explaining why we're all late I finally see 'them'. Sitting on her couch. Sam curled up on the couch. Jack sitting on the other end angled slightly towards her with his Gameboy. Their just sitting there, completely relaxed. I always put these kinds of pictures/moments in the "way things should be" category in my mind. They look perfect. It hurts to know they are so in love with each other and they can't do anything about it. I didn't notice I stopped talking until Sam and Jack look up. Sam smiles after a second and says "Its fine. We were okay with waiting." Cassie came running into the room at the moment yelling "Aunt Sam! Uncle Jack!" and gives them each a hug.

Sam's POV

"Pick her up…" When Daniel didn't finish I looked up. I noticed in the back of my mind that Jack did too. When I looked at Daniel he had such a sad face. In his eyes he looked so happy but his face was sad. I didn't understand but decided to let him off the hook for not finishing his sentence. "It's Fine. We were okay with waiting." Cassie came running in to give Jack and me a hug before he could respond. "Aunt Sam! Uncle Jack!" I give her a big hug. When she pulls away Jack says "Cassie! You're getting so big! Pretty soon your gunna be as tall as me." She gives Jack a hug and says " Nu'a. Mom says I'm gunna be lucky to be as tall as Aunt Sam." Jack smiles at her and says "Well what does your mom know?" I'm so sad watching him interact with Cass. He's so great with kids. He didn't deserve to loose his. I wish I could give him a kid. I wish he could give ME a baby. BAD SAM! You shouldn't think like that! He's a Colonel and you're his 2IC. But it's true. Oh well. Cassie in all seriousness looks at Jack like he's crazy. "Mom knows lots. She's a doctor." I laugh along with everybody in the room. I get up to put on my shoes and grab my jacket. "Everybody ready to go? The bowling ally is only about five minutes away." There was general positive assent. "Actually, Sir, the parking spots are all relatively small and I doubt your tuck will fit. You wanna ride with me?" Jack shrugs and we all head out for a fun night of bowling.

*Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie are already sitting at their two lanes in front of the doors. Daniel has brought a camera.*

Jack and Sam walk into the bowling ally both smiling and Sam laughing at something Jack had just said. Daniel who had just been taking a picture of Cassie and Teal'c spun around to take a picture of the happy couple his friends and co workers should be. Jack immediately comes up and picks Cassie up and sits down with her on her lap. "You ready to watch your Uncle Jack kick some serious booty?" Cassie smiles up at him "You aren't going to win! Mommy always wins when we go out." Jack smiles up at Janet "That so?" Janet responds "I'm not one to brag but… well yeah. She's rite, I'm totally gunna bring you down." And she winks at her daughter. Sam buts in with "Now Cassie" at that Cassie scampers off Jacks lap and into Sam's waiting arms. "WE all know I'm going to win. I know all the physics behind the game." Jack walks up behind Sam and Cassie on his way to exchange the shoes Danny had gotten for him (They were to small) He puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and says "know we'll just have to wait and see know won't we?" At that moment Daniel snaps a picture of Cassie and Jack and Sam and shows it to Janet as Jack walks away. Janet looks at it and smiles knowingly at Daniel.

When Jack gets back and everybody has gotten their balls and their shoes on and set up one lane with bumpers (for Daniel, Teal'c /since it was his first time/, and Cassie) and one lane without bumpers (for Janet, Sam, and Jack) Jack begins to explain the game to the first timers. "So, the point of the game is to knock down all the pins" Everybody looks around the rest of the room at all the other people doing just that. Sam says "Umm... Sir… no offence, but I think that's kinda obvious." Jack smiles up at her "Well Carter, you know me. I love to state the obvious." At that Sam, Janet, and Daniel all roll their eyes. "Anyways! Scoring is pretty easy. The score board up there will tell you how many you hit. If you get a spare, knock down all the pins in two tries, they put a slash through that round and will count the points the next time you bowl. If you get a strike, knock down all the pins in one try, it will appear on the score as an 'x' and will be counted the next time you don't get a strike. Everybody understand?" Everybody nods yes so they begin.

They begin with no mishaps. Janet and Sam had already bowled on the non- bumpers side and Cassie had just bowled a strike on the bumper side. Teal'c comes up to bowl on the bumper side and Jack on the non- bumper side. Rite as jack bowls, Teal'c's ball jumps from his lane in to jacks lane and much to Jacks annoyance and everyone else amusement hits Jacks ball (which was on course to be a strike) in to the gutter followed by Teal'c's. Jack stares for a second in amazement. Teal'c just raised his eyebrow and looked at the others. "I do not believe it was supposed to do that." Everybody at the table laughs. Jack turns to Teal'c "No, T, It's not. You're supposed to keep it in your lane." Teal'c bows his head "I will try again." Teal'c try's again and manages to keep the ball in his lane and knocks down seven pins. Jack bowls again and sulks that he got a spare. The game continues mishap free for three more rounds. Daniel complaining that he's getting beet by a kid and an alien. Janet just smiles and pats his hand. Jack grabs the camera and takes a picture of the score board "for proof" he says as he puts it back on the table "By the way, it's your turn Danny." Daniel groans and gets up to take his turn. When he pulls the ball back his fingers slip and the ball goes flying in the wrong direction. It hits Janet in the foot as the entire group burst out in laughter. Daniel starts freaking out "I'm so sorry Janet. My fingers slipped. I'm so so sorry." Janet laughs and hands him the ball back "Its fine Daniel. I'm fine. The only thing you have to worry about is that Jack got that on video on the fancy digital camera that you so wisely brought." Sam grabs the camera out of the Colonels hands and smiles at Daniel. "And I'm going to put it on a CD and use it as black mail." Daniel groans. Jack leans over to Sam "I get a copy Carter" She smiles "yes sir". The rest of the evening passes without incident with Sam just barely winning with a 192 and Jack and Janet tied for second with 190, Teal'c third with 110, Cassie with forth with 92 and Daniel last with 87. Despite loosing Daniel smiles as they leave. Just another team night with what Jack likes to call "regular fun".


End file.
